Corrupted Seed
Edit: if there's a grammar error, sorry for my bad English. This Pasta Thing Is NOT REAL<--- I write it on caps, don't stop playing MC Have you wondered what Mojang has put into the game? Well it's not Herobrine, Null, or even Entity 303, but a seed: a seed that no one even knows what it generates. I started playing Minecraft on 4 April 2013. I don't remember if it was alpha or beta, but I hadn't realized how dangerous a game like Minecraft was. This moment that I will never forget made me quit the game. I invited my friend Jake to play a "Let's Play" for My Youtube channel, we communicated with each other via Skype, I named the world "Lets Play" and I just threw in the seed "51029042". I enabled bonus chests and also cheats. I spawned at a plains biome, but Jake spawned deep underground. We were confused when he got out of the ground. My screen glitched for like 3 seconds. I asked "did u glitch too dude?", but Jake said "nope bro! Why?". I decided to ignore what I just saw and continue our adventure. As we looked around we noticed that there was no bonus chests. "U definitely enabled bonus chests, right bro!?" "I did... " "maybe it was a glitch????" "K then..." We continued to walk around with nothing happening for about 50 minutes, when something happened... we were walking to our house when a redstone torch appeared out of nowhere, but it wasn't even red: it was blue... "Uhhh... did you place this man?" "WTF no dude, I Swear!!! Heck this thing isn't even red, it's blue!" " well its OK, maybe its another bug that Mojang forgot to remove...". We decided to continue our adventure. I was surprised, our house was burned into nothing. Another "bluestone" torch surrounded our burning house. The only thing that survived was our chest. One thing that was odd was that all names of the items in the chest turned into "@ls0 $4y". "Say what?" I asked. We saw in front of our house there was a sign saying "blood is red, veins are blue, you're the next one...". We were really creeped out at that point. We decided to report to Mojang to complain and ask why one of their bugs is so freakin creepy... there were no replies for about 3 days until Mojang sent a message saying "one of our developers died when making Minecraft on September 24th 2015. One day before his death he left a signature on Minecraft ... a terror that haunts every player, we tried to remove the signature but we just can't, he will forever haunt every Minecraft player who uses his seed". Of course that message seems very creepy, but we were very curious as to what would happen in the world we played earlier. So we joined the world again. Everything was gone except for bedrock, and there's him... the haunting dead developer... he said " I@ Wyll Ky1l Som30n3 Wh0 D1$T0rb3d My W0rlD!" He ran, attacked and killed Jake, and he screamed. That ghostguy looked at me. "Y0wr3 N3xt!" I quit Minecraft just before he attacked me. I deleted the world because I'm the host. I looked at Jake's Skype and it says "OFFLINE". WTF????!!! I quickly ran to Jake's house, but it was too late I heard a scream when I was at his door... Jake was DEAD! The screen of his computer turned to blood, his chest was stabbed from behind, and I saw text written with Jake's blood saying "blood is red, veins are blue, he's the next one". From that point I stopped playing Minecraft for years. I realized that the seed "51029042" flipped into "24092015" means 24th September 2015, the date of the developer's death. And "blood are red veins are blue", he committed suicide by cutting himself! Update 1.9 is the time when the error file for the signature was removed. I typed the seed exactly "51029042" and it didn't generate the developer's world, it just generated a normal world. What might lurk on your Minecraft world is random, it may not be the nice normal Minecraft world you think it is. Stay Safe, CraftyFisPixy- Category:Creepypasta Category:Seeds Category:Haunted World Category:Moderate Length Pastas